My Life Andy Six
by LoveIsDeadMIW
Summary: Go through Andy's life with him. Through the girl he thought he loved, to the one he did. His band struggles, and journey to the top. I promise it's better then it sounds.
1. Hockey

**A/N: I don't own Jake, Andy, Jinxx, Ashley or CC. I sadly don't own Black Veil Brides or any of there songs. I don't know much about hockey O_o But I know Andy played it as a kid...I'm an interview stalker. So enjoy? First Andy Six FF...**

Life hadn't always been so sweet for me. I lived in a small town, were everyone thought of me as a freak. I had long black hair, I wore skinny jeans, I loved band tee's. I didn't have many friends except the loyal ones. When I was a kid, I was really into heavy metal bands, I still am. Sadly, that makes people not want to be your friend.

However, I had 4 great friends. Jake, Ashley, Christian (Whom we called CC) and Jinxx. They were great. We had a band. It was called 'Black Veil Brides'. We had our band, to get a message across to kids. Be who you want, don't let anyone call you worthless, don't let anyone make you feel like nothing. We didn't, and look what were doing. Were making music. As soon as I graduate, we have a tour. Were signed to a record company, but they don't want us to make our debut until I'm out of school.

Right now, I was getting myself ready for hockey practice. Yea, I'm a freak, and I play hockey. I'm the only guy on the field with my mascara running. No one dare's to mess with me there though, because I'm one of the best and they know it. My team appreciates me, but only during game season. We were in our outdoor season now. Indoor was in winter.

I had my gear on, ready to head out to the championship game. I walked out into the living room, seeing my dad ready to take me. He stood up from his seat on the couch and grabbed his car keys, walking over to me.

"Ready kid?" my dad asked. I nodded. "This is your last game Andrew. You probably wont be able to play for awhile once the band takes off."

"I know dad." I replied.

"I don't want you playing during your last year of high school."

"I know dad." I said again.

"Make it a good game." he smiled, pulling me into a hug before we headed out. We drove to the game, rocking out to 'Kiss'. My dad had gotten me into this music at such a young age that it was just a part of me now. I loved it.

We arrived and I began getting nervous as I looked around. The other team was huge. I wanted to beat them, because I know the last time we played them we lost. I was determined not to let that happen again.

I got out of the car, going to walk around before the game. I always did this to get rid of the nerves. I just needed to breath and relax. Everything would be fine. If we lost, we would be in 2nd place. Not to bad.

As I was walking I got so lost in my thought that I didn't realize where I was walking. I ran right into someone. I looked down at the person. She was breathtaking... beautiful. Her body curved perfectly. Her short demeanor was confident. Her eyes were soft, a light green. Her eyeliner swooped out to the side to make a sort of wing. Her hair was black, with a random blue streak. She was wearing black skinny jeans, converse, and a band shirt. I had never seen her before.

"Oh sorry." I said. She looked up at me, smiling.

"It's cool. My names Janelle." she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Andrew...er Andy. I'd rather you call me Andy." I smiled at her.

"Well Andy, you play hockey?" I nodded.

"I think that's why I'm dressed like this. Maybe..I should probably get that checked out huh?" I laughed, making her laugh. She had a pretty laugh.

"So, are you for the opposing team?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No actually, I just transferred here. I moved in with my brother."

"Oh yea? Maybe I know him. What's his name?"

"Ashley." that made me think. She said her brother. His name was Ashley? I didn't know anyone but my friend Ashley, that was a dude with that name.

"Last name?" I asked.

"Purdy."

"I know him!" she looked at me confused.

"I mean, he's one of my best friends. He plays bass in-"

"Black Veil Brides." she finished. "You must be _they_ Andy Six. Ashley says your vocals are haunting." she laughed. I chuckled, looking down a bit.

"Yea I guess so."

"So, you play hockey because...?"

"I like the sport. This is the last time I get to play. You know once we release our album and all..."

"Why don't you play your last year?" She asked, looking a little intrigued.

"Senior year. I'd rather just take the year to study and work on school. I barely passed last year so I should probably work on making sure I pass. We need to get on the road as soon as possible." she nodded like she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate." she laughed lightly. "I don't have to worry about senior year yet, thank the non-existent god."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Almost 17."

"Cool. I'll be 18 in like...2 weeks. Legal adult. Fuck yea!" I chuckled and she giggled. "First thing I'm doing..." I pointed to my forearm. "Batman tattoo right there. It's going to be amazing."  
"Batman?" She laughed.

"He's amazing." I grinned. She shook her head smiling. I really liked her, she was pretty cool beans. I couldn't get to close to her though. I mean she's Ashley's little sister. That would so break the bro-code. Right? I saw guys running to the field. Time to play. I said my goodbyes to Janelle, making plans to catch up in school when it starts tomorrow.

I played my heart out that day. We won. My last game was a championship. I think I can retire my hockey stick proudly now.

We stood and we got our awards, I saw the proud look on my dads face. I saw Janelle looking at me, like she was thinking about something. My teammates were already making fun of the eyeliner running down my face from sweat. I'm the reason they won this game and they aren't even fucking grateful. Fuck them. They'll lose every game from now on without me.

That day was one of the best. I made a mental note to ask Ash about his sister. I got together everything I would need for tomorrow. I got together everything I needed to do. School, homework, then band practice. That would be my everyday schedule for the rest of this school year. Great...

Well I hope you guys liked it...was it good? I take suggestions!


	2. I fucking hate school

**A/N: Well, I know you guys are reading, it would be killer if you reviewed! I mean, tell me to go on, tell me not to, I just like to have feedback. I'll try to update every night, but don't always expect a good chapter. Uh...review**

Senior year. The last year I'll learn anything to do with math, English, Science...etc. The last year I take a gym class in my life. The last year I deal with people who call me names, and hate me. Last year that I deal with teachers, gross school lunches, everything I hate.

I walked into my new homeroom. I wasn't sure what the teacher taught, nor did I care. I'd probably end up with her class later in the day. She seemed nice enough. I took a seat in the back, waiting for her to hand out our new schedules. I put in my headphones, leaned back, and closed my eyes. I'd look when she started calling names.

I sat there for a little bit. Just me, no one dared to sit next to me. At least not until the new hockey season. I hated how they liked me when I was winning competitions for them, but hated me any other time. It was stupid. Soon I felt someone sit next to me, I opened my eyes and looked over to the person. It was Janelle.

"Andy right?" she smiled. I smiled and nodded, taking out my headphones.

"Janelle, right?" I smirked and she giggled. The teacher began handing out our schedules. I looked mine over and made faces at the teachers names that I didn't like. The classes I got were pretty good and I couldn't exactly complain.

_Mod 1: English 12. Teacher: Mr. Barium._

_Mod 2: Calculus Teacher: Mrs. Hinder._

_Mod 3: Gym. Teacher: Coach Gustav._

_ ~Lunch~_

_Mod 4: Music. Teacher: Professor York._

_Mod 5: Chemistry 12: Dr. Mindoro_

My schedule seemed pretty decent. Classes weren't to hard as long as I applied myself. Music would be fun. I sang and played a little guitar. Plus Professor York was an amazing teacher. Best old lady ever! I hate gym but I have to take it. Chemistry... Chemicals...fun... English was a good class for me because I was creative. Calculus..I'll make it through...

I looked at Janelle. I knew we had at least this class together. She must be smart because it's a calculus class. I hate math. Janelle looked over her schedule one last time before looking at me. I smiled. She returned the smile and took my schedule, handing me hers.

We had calculus, homeroom, lunch and chemistry. Cool beans. I handed her schedule back and the bell rang. I stood, first class English. Janelle stood, and faced me.

"See you 2nd period?" she asked.

"Yea. See you then." I walked out, heading to English.

I walked in. This class would be amazing. I took a seat in the back, alone, waiting for Mr. Barium to come in. Students filed in. First it was just me, then a few others, then I noticed some of the hockey guys. Soon the class was full. Mr. Barium walked in, and wrote his name on the board.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Barium. Mr. B for short. This is grade 12 English. I expect all your assignments in on time. I will only grant an extension if you show me you have some of the work done. We don't have many homework assignments. Any questions?" he waited a second, no one raised there hand. "Alright. Our first assignment. You have all year to finish it. Write a poem. I don't care about what, or what writing style you use. It must have feeling. I want it by the last day of school. The rest of the class is free period."

I began writing in my binder. Nothing came out just right. I wanted to have this assignment done, I knew I could. I just couldn't think... I had ideas. I had plenty of them. That wasn't the problem. The problem was I needed a muse. Oh well, I'd find one eventually. I always do.


	3. Whats wrong with me!

2nd period rolled around and I was just _thrilled _for calculus... [insert sarcasm here]. I -again- sat in the back. You'll come to find that I do this in most of my classes. Janelle came in soon and sat next to me. I was beginning to like her. She was funny...pretty..._no, stop it now Andy! This is your friends sister your thinking about! _

I shooed away the thoughts of how I was beginning to like Janelle and began to take out my stuff for class. I noticed Janelle looking at me, she looked deep in thought. Maybe she was contemplating something? I didn't know and I didn't have time now to worry about it. I needed to pass. It was important.

The class dragged on but eventually it was over. I stood and gathered my things. I went to leave but Janelle stopped me. I turned and looked at her, instantly smiling but I didn't know why.

"Hi Andy." she smiled.

"Hi there Janelle." I laughed.

"Meet me after school? Walk me home?" she asked, nervously.

"Yea sure. I gotta see Ash bout some stuff anyway." I shrugged. She seemed relieved. Maybe she liked me... _Andy don't be stupid. She's just being friendly._ I thought. I had to keep in mind, she's my friends sister. One of my best friends. And not _just _a friend. A band- mate. A business partner. I couldn't let myself like her.

I made my way to each of my classes. I sat next to Janelle in the one's I had with her. I ate lunch with her to. She was an amazing girl... she was like Ashley in some ways, but so much more original in her own way. She was witty, sarcastic, funny...

I met her after school. We walked to her house, rather quietly. I was thinking of why Ashley didn't tell anyone he had a sister. Then again, he didn't tell anyone much about his home life at all. He didn't really get along with his parent's. We all respected that because all of us had our own problems as well.

We got to her house and that's when I bolted for the door. I burst in the house, Ashley was sitting on the couch. I did a ninja dive and tackled him down. We fell to the floor laughing.

"What the hell man!" he laughed. "What are you doing here!"

"I met your sister Ash." I grinned. "Walked her home." I stood, helping him up.

"You met Jan?" he asked.

"No I met Martha." I said sarcastically. "Yes I met Janelle you idiot!" I smacked him and that's when she walked in.  
"Uhm..Homework." that was all she said before making her way up the steps. I watched her walk away, wishing she would stay. Wanting her to stay...

"Dude..." he looked between me and where Janelle had just been.

"What?"

"You like her." he stated. I looked at him for a second.

"No I don't." was all I said before walking into the kitchen. But Ashley wasn't having that. He followed me. I ignored him and raided the fridge.

"Don't lie to me man. You like my sister. Just don't hurt her. She's been through a lot."

"I don't like her." I glared at him. Truth was I think I did. But I wasn't going there. To much drama come's with girls. I don't need that right now. I grabbed a water out of the fridge and walked into the garage. This was where we all practiced, we had for the longest time.

Jinxx, Jake and CC were sitting in there. I could tell Ash didn't even know they were here, but he didn't care. We were always at his house, even when he had no idea we were. We crashed here, came here to take a piss if we were walking around. We came here and ate his food. Not like he cared.

"Band practice?" I grinned, looking at all the guys. They nodded.

Everyone got there instruments, and I grabbed the mic. We set up and the beginning music for our debut song came on. _Knives and pens_ was a great song, and we had a video out. Like I said, our debut.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_I've lost all faith in this blurring light_

_Stay right here we can change our plight!_

_Storming through this, despite what's right!_

One final fight, for this tonight  


_Whoa! _

_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight

_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_

_Everyday it's still the same dull knife!_

_Stab it through and justify your pride!_

One final fight, for this tonight  
Whoa! 

_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

_Whoa! _

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._

_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light._

One final fight, for this tonight  
Whoa! 

_With knives and pens, we've made our plight  
_

_Whoa!_

I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  


_We tried your best... turn out the light, turn out the light._

We finished and all the guys high fived. We did do pretty good. We decided to do another

song. _Hello My Hate._

_I don't wanna be!_

Hello my love, well good riddance and farewell to you.

_This marks the day we met on your terms._

_Hello my hate, well this marks the day I killed you._

_So cuddle, make your bed, we broke the ice...your only dead and.._

I Don't wanna be!

_Another dead-weight victim of love tragedy and_

_I don't wanna be!_

_Another "look like James Dean" punk tripping sanity and_

_I don't wanna be_

_Another straight edge poser preaching_

_Lets be smoke free!_

_'Cause all I wanna be!_

_Is another "who cares" "shot dead" kid, I'm going down, down, down!_

I am your hate, you are my love, I am your lust, you are my love drug...the one that cures me.

_Hello my hate, well this marks the day I killed you._

_So rest in peace, you made your bed...quit haunting me your only dead!_

_I don't wanna be!_

_Another dead-weight victim of love tragedy and_

_I don't wanna be!_

_Another "look like James Dean" punk tripping sanity and_

_I don't wanna be_

_Another straight edge poser preaching_

_Lets be smoke free!_

_'Cause all I wanna be!_

_Is another "who cares" "shot dead" kid, I'm going down, down, down!_

-Solo-

I don't wanna be!

_Another dead-weight victim of love tragedy and_

_I don't wanna be!_

_Another "look like James Dean" punk tripping sanity and_

_I don't wanna be_

_Another straight edge poser preaching_

_Lets be smoke free!_

_'Cause all I wanna be!_

_Is another "who cares" "shot dead" kid, I'm going down, down, down!_

We finished and the guys began talking about how good it was, and how good we sounded now. I laughed and shook my head. They were so stupid sometimes. I grabbed my water and took a drink, sitting down on a random chair we had sitting in the room. I began humming.

"A wedding of the damned..this razor cuts the pain right down..were bound until the end my love..." I sang to myself. Jinxx looked at me.

"What are you doing Andy?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"He's thinking!" They laughed. I threw a soccer ball at Jinxx, hitting him in the side of the head. Getting up from the chair I headed into the house. I raided the fridge again. Nothing good. I raided the cabinets. What the hell Ash? Get some decent food! I sighed. Nothing ever changes with him.

"How was practice?" I heard a voice. I turned around, seeing Janelle standing there.

"Fine thank you." I replied, thinking about the lyrics that came into my head in the garage.

"Cant find anything? Ash never goes shopping." she laughed. I shrugged.

"He'll never change." I laughed. She nodded.

"I know." I went into the living room and she followed. We sat on the couch together. She turned on the T.V. I didn't pay much attention. I was still thinking. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Thinking.." I replied. She nodded and returned her attention to the television. I gave up on that song for now, I'd get back to it later. I looked at the television. Was she really watching Spongebob? I laughed and shook my head. She was like a child.

"What?" She asked. "Spongebob is amazing."

"Sure." I laughed. She smacked me playfully. I made an offended face. "You'll pay for that little girl!" I warned.

"Bring it." she challenged with a smirk. I began tickling her. She laughed and squirmed and fell back on the couch. I was hoovering over her, still madly tickling her. Then I looked into her eyes. A beautiful green. She looked back into my deep blue. I got caught up in the moment. I leaned down, I kissed her. She kissed back to. That's always good...right? We kinda got..a little more caught up. Her arms went around my neck, hands tangling in my long black hair. I didn't want to let her go.

Then reality hit me. I realized what I was doing... I pulled away, clearing my throat and getting off of her. She looked disappointed, I know I was. Why did my conscience have to kick in? To be honest, I liked the kiss. It was amazing. I hadn't kissed anyone like that before. When our lips touched, a thousand sparks coursed threw me. It was truly amazing.

"Andy..." She looked at me.

"I..I'm sorry Janelle." I got up quickly, grabbing my book bag and running out the front door. I didn't do that. It didn't happen. They were going to fucking kill me..or were they? Ash didn't seem to care if I liked her. But he'd get mad that I ran out like that...

What did I do?


	4. Carolyn

Weeks passed an I managed to ignore Janelle. I went to Ashley's house, but remained in the garage. I moved my seat in class. I ate alone. Whenever she wasn't home I'd watch movies with the guys or goof around inside, but I mostly stayed outside. She was almost always home.

At first I saw her hurt expression. Then, gradually, the more I ignored her, the less hurt lurked in her eyes. The less hurt, the better I could stand to look at her. But she still clouded my thoughts. I know I'm being over-dramatic. I mean, I knew her 2 days, and kissed her once... but I cant help it. That's the problem, I fall to hard, and I fall to fast. I've been like this with other girls... but for some odd reason I am convinced Janelle is different...but why? I don't know.

I sighed, staring at the blank sheet in front of me. That's when I decided to give up on Janelle. If she really were the one, I'd have a muse for this paper. Amazing how easily I just got over that right? Yea, I'm a phyco path (:

Calculus class! I was sitting in there, for once not dreading it. I was working on my drill when Janelle walked in. I looked up at her and smiled, she looked at me confused. I motioned for her to sit and she did.

"Hi?" she asked.

"Hi!" I said, amazingly upbeat.

"Uhm..."

"So, your a good friend and I don't want to lose you over a stupid kiss. Sound good?" she blinked a few times, looking at me stunned.

"Andy...when you kissed me...didn't you feel like your entire body was on fire? Like...it was amazing..."

"Sure, but then I realized, I fall to hard and to fast. I was thinking with lust and we hadn't even know each other a week. So, I think we could be friends. If we both wanted it enough. Amazing friends, 'cause your great girl Janelle. Your funny and smart and witty, just like Ash. You are just like Ash, except you have boobs. Plus, I do have to spend lots of time at your house, and the garage is fucking cold, and after this year, I'll always be with Ashley and Jinxx and CC and Jake. I'm sure your going to want to visit your brother on the road, and we cant avoid each other in a tiny ass RV."

"Uhm..I'm confused. Your saying you want to be friends?"

"Yep." I grinned. She nodded slowly like I had something loose in my head.

"Cool beans."

Movies at the Purdy house! My favorite way to spend Friday night. Janelle had begun dating CC and we had all gladly gotten over the whole thing between us. Jinxx has his girlfriend Sammi Doll with him, Ashley was with his girlfriend Sarah, and Jake had his girlfriend Neveah. Neveah had also brought a friend to our movie night. Her name was Carolyn, a rather short girl, very petite. Her emerald eyes showed fear, and her short black hair bounced lightly when she walked. She sat next to me on the couch, looking lonely.

I turned to the girl, and grinned at her. She smiled at me sightly before looking down. I chuckled and she looked up once again. I should be friendly with this girl.

"I'm Andy." I looked at her.

"I'm Carolyn." She smiled such a pretty smile.

"Cute name. How do you know Neveah?"

"She's my cousin." Carolyn replied. I've known Neveah..oh..3 years. As long as she's been dating Jake. She never said anything about any cousins. "I'm from Arizona. I just moved here and we haven't seen each other since I was 4." that explained it.

"Well, Arizona, how did you get to the lovely state of Ohio?"

"My grandmas sick..." She looked like she was lying.

"I'm sorry." Neveah looked over at us, her eyes laced with worry. That's when I knew for sure that Carolyn was lying to me. Now I needed to know what she was lying about...

I returned my attention to the movie, it was a thrilling scene, involving guts and butcher knifes. I laughed at it, as did the guys. Neveah, Sammi, Janelle and Sarah however, hide in there boyfriends chest. Carolyn just hid her face. I chuckled softly, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to my side.

She hid in my side and I could swear I felt tears. I rubbed small circles in her back, hushing her, telling her it was just a movie.

"It's okay Carolyn." I frowned. She sniffled and nodded.

"Andy, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Neveah said stiffly. I nodded slowly and followed her. When we got to the kitchen, she glared daggers at me. What did I do? I was being friendly. "She's got a ton of problems Andy. That's why she's here. Leave her alone."

"Your grandma..."

"Died 3 years ago Andy. Plus, if she were sick don't you think you would know already? I mean we've been friends for forever now. I would have told you. Dumb ass."

"Then why is she here?" I asked curiously.

"They took her away from her mother and step-father." Neveah said slowly. "Because he raped her...and then she tried to kill herself because her boyfriend cheated on her, with her best friend. So, she's got problems Andy. I don't want to see her get hurt again. Look where you and Janelle ended up, because you kissed her once. I love you Andy, but I don't trust you." and with that she was gone. I leaned against the counter, taking in everything she had just said to me. _Your not alone..._ played in my head. _ And we'll brave this storm...and face today...your not alone... _She was my muse. If only just a best friend, she was my muse.

Carolyn started going to our school. She had English and music with me. We had, in fact, became best friends. We went everywhere together, we talked about everything. She had opened up to me. She told me she moved in with Neveah because her dad was dead and there was no one else. She also wanted to be a mortician, because that's what her father did. She was the morticians daughter...

"Cookie!" I yelled, jumping down the hall with my mad ninja skills. She giggled and looked at me. I called her cookie, and she called me apple pie.

"Apple pie!" she yelled back. The hockey team gave us many stares. A few glared at me. They were losing this season terribly. I laughed at them.

"Ready for lunch meh lady?" I said in a British accent. She nodded, looped her arm with mine, and skipped down the hallway with me.

We walked into the cafeteria, taking a seat with Janelle. She was eating something that looked way inedible. I scrunched my nose and pulled out my phone.

"Pizza anyone?" Janelle looked at me like I was a lifesaver. I called the pizza place and they said it would be here in 10 minutes. "No one should have to eat this. It looks like dog food." the girls laughed and a random guy walked by us.

"Yo Andrew. Pulling the ladies." he looked over Carolyn and Janelle, and I cringed when he called me 'Andrew'. Stupid name.

"'Yo' fuck off! Illiterate asshole." Janelle said. He walked away. I laughed. Soon our pizza arrived and we ate the delicious cheesy pizza while others watched sadly. It made me laugh at them, because there big meany doody heads!

I walked the girls to class. I dropped Janelle off first, giving her a quick hug, and continuing my walk with Carolyn. We stood in front of the door to the classroom, looking at each other.

"I don't want to go to class."

"Me either.. if it were last year I'd say skip. But I have to pass, I cant miss any class." Carolyn nodded and gave a small frown.

"Your leaving at the end of this year." she said sadly. "You'll be on tour and I wont see you."

"But I'll be back. And you can come visit us on tour." I said, trying to get her to smile. "I have to go though. This is my career, my life. I'm almost there and I cant let it go."

"I know Andy." She nodded slowly. "I shall come visit. Just don't get an STD." she laughed. I laughed along and smiled. She could still make jokes.

"Carolyn." I said. She looked at me, and lyrics from my head popped up. "You're not alone." we locked eyes, and I knew she knew what I meant. She wasn't alone. I'd never really be gone. I was just a phone call away if she needed me, or just wanted to talk. I'd never let her be alone. Carolyn looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Thank you Andy." She whispered, before disappearing into her classroom. With that I was gone, on my way to my own class...


End file.
